


RizBecca. Modern Office AU. A cookie.

by fullmetallizard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, rizbecca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetallizard/pseuds/fullmetallizard
Summary: On tumblr, I asked for a pairing, an au, and a random object. This is the result.





	RizBecca. Modern Office AU. A cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FMA even though I wished for it on my birthday candles

The first cookie arrived the day after Riza had cried at the copier because she’d broken a heel, spilled coffee on her blouse, and deleted the entire contents of her email inbox all in under an hour. She’d spent the rest of the day with her head down, trying not to leave her desk clump.

She dreaded it, but after a stern talking to with herself, she walked into work the next day (though wearing flats this time). As she got closer to her desk, she saw there was a single chocolate chip cookie in saran wrap. Riza looked around to see if anyone else had them on their desks and didn’t see any. She shrugged it off and ate it anyways, figuring she deserved it. The sweetness was just enough to brighten her mood and pull her out of the funk she’d been falling into.

About a week later, there was a wrapped oatmeal raisin cookie. Two days later, it was a gingersnap. The next day it was a snicker doodle. One day Riza sat down and burst into laughter because there was a pack of mini-Oreos from the vending machine sitting on her computer keyboard. She peeled the sticky note off and read “sorry! long night :)” and let out her last giggle.

After a few seconds of watching her, her desk mate (and best friend), finally asked, “Riza, what is the deal with the cookies?”

“I hab no clue,” she garbled out, mouth already shoved with four mini oreos “Do you know whose leavin’ em?” Roy shook his head, brows furrowed.

Riza swallowed. “Drat.”

“Secret admirer?” He asked, reaching his hand out for an oreo.

She still hadn’t thrown away the sticky note. The scrutinized the vaguely familiar handwriting before giving up and tossing it into a desk drawer.

“A kind baker who clearly wants me to be fat,” she laughed.

“Who do you think it is?” Roy asked.

Riza shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just grateful for the sugar and don’t want to mess with a good thing.”

The next day there was a chocolate chip cookie on her desk, just like the first one. There was a note underneath. Riza sat down, took a bite, and opened the letter.

 

‘Riza,

           I have always loved to bake. I love to bake for people I love. I fought it so hard for so long, but I can’t hide behind baked goods anymore. It was for you, because something in my heart wanted to give you those cookies. You amaze me, Riza. I love how you paint your nails a different color every week. And how you watch puppy videos on your phone during meetings and cough to mask your laughter. I love how you’ll help anyone, even if it’s an inconvenience.

I think yesterday was my last day. Enjoy the cookie.

                                                                                                            -Rebecca’

 

Her heart was thumping and her palms were sweating by the time she finished the note.

She looked across to Rebecca’s desk, wondering how she didn’t notice it was completely cleared, despite passing beside it every day.  

After a couple of minutes to collect herself, Riza walked across the office to Rebecca’s friend Jean. “Hey, where does Rebecca live?”

Jean looked up and put an unlit cigarette behind his ear. “She finally told you.”

“If Grumman sees you with that-“ she started. Then she got back on track. “Where does she live?”

He shook his head.

“Jean, come on.”

“I’m not gonna let you go and hurt her. She’s been freaking out for months.”

“Jean. Where. Does. She. Live?”

Using her stern voice finally got it out of him. She collected her things and told Roy on the way out that she was taking a personal day.

She ran to the bus stop. While waiting, Riza chewed on the last cookie the entire trip across town.

She got off on the stop she was told to and walked until she got to the apartment complex that Jean told Riza was hers. She stood there for a moment, summoning up the courage. And then with _that_ out of the way, Riza knocked on the door over and over until she answered.

“Jean?” She asked, opening the door. “Oh! Riza. Look, I can explain-"

Riza put her hand on Rebecca’s cheek and she stopped talking.  “I don’t need any answers. But I do have a question.”

Rebecca was lightly blushing and her unruly curls were falling out of the bun they were in. “Okay,” she said, sounding uncertain.

Riza smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

Eyes wide, Rebecca nodded.

Riza kissed her and everything clicked into place. She’d loved her a long time too. She guessed she’d even known about the cookies. Rebecca always smelled vaguely of vanilla.

Riza broke away and placed a kiss her nose. “Hi.”

She laughed. “You taste like a damn cookie,” she said, opening the door all the way so Riza could come in.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me on of those prompts on tumblr:
> 
> fullmetallizard


End file.
